Night time use of the toilet begs for a little light, not so bright that it disables night adapted vision, but at least enough to see where you're going. Battery powered lights, which turn on so as to illuminate the toilet bowl interior, when the seat is raised, are known to the art. The lady of the house appreciates having a seat position warning light and a training device for her seat position insensitive man. Such lights benefit the grown male, who appreciates having an illuminated target, and provide positive reinforcement for toilet training the small males. It is highly desirable to install such a bowl light at the rearmost edge of the toilet seat, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,066, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. At this location relative to the seat hinge pivot axis, the light is displaced away from exposure to the bowl interior as the seat is lowered, where it is protected from contamination. In order to install a light in this manner, either a specialized bracket, not suited to all toilet seats, or adhesive attachment is required. The adhesive attachment is somewhat difficult in the limited working space at the rear edge of the seat and also requires a perfectly clean, chemically friendly surface, not always easy to find in actual practice. An adhesive bond may be adversely affected by low temperatures or by moisture. When an adhesive bond is broken and reconnected, its strength is greatly reduced. Inasmuch as light assembly removal and replacement is necessary for battery changing, adhesively attached hook and loop VELCRO strips are introduced to provide a reusable connection.
An object of the present invention is therefore, to provide a toilet bowl light adapted for easy installation and battery replacement. A second object is to provide a secure attachment for such lights in a form not subject to the adverse variables of adhesive attachments. Other objects of the present invention are to locate the mounted light in the optimum position for its intended function and to provide it in simple and inexpensive form.